Pain
by brokororo
Summary: sebuah cerita tentang mereka yang terkena dampak perang. (Yuuri masih kecil, Victor terapis Yuuri, Open End) (Au)


Kedaimaan hanyalah ilusi sesaat. Tidak ada kedamaian sejati didunia ini

Itu adalah sebuah hal yang mustahil dan juga sebuah hal yang tidak maksud akal jika mencari kalian mencari sebuah kedamaian ditengah pertumpahan darah yang kini sedang terjadi dimana-mana.

Pertempuran zaman ini telah berubah. Benda yang dianggap terkuat dan juga berbahaya— Nuklir, telah dipakai hampir diseluruh belahan dunia. Perang yang dulu sebagi ajang 'siapa yang terkuat' kini berubah menjadi sebuah _ethics cleanser_ dalam skala besar.

Ketika benda itu meledak, awan jamur membumbung tinggi di angkasa. Cahaya yang menyilaukan disertai dengan daya ledakan yang cukup besar serta suara gemuruh yang dahsyat membumi hanguskan semua benda yang ada disekitarnya. Mereka yang berada disekitar radius pengeboman itu rata-rata tidak dapat bisa selamat. Mereka yang berada di radius 4km menjadi debu, mereka yang berada diradius 8km menjadi hangus sedangkan mereka yang berhasil selamat dari malapetaka itu harus kehilangan anggota tubuhnya.

Itulah sebuah ilusi yang indah. Dimana kehidupan damai yang mereka kira selama ini terhadang oleh malapetaka yang jatuh dari langit.

Perasaan sedih dan juga penyesalan dari orang yang ditinggalkan itu akan menjadi sebuah luka dalam yang tidak pernah hilang dan akan membekas sebagai kenangan abadi yang mungkin suatu saat nanti akan terukir kembali dihatinya.

Bangkit dalam keterpurukan bukanlah hal yang mudah apalagi setelah ditimpa bencana seperti itu.

Katsuki Yuuri, nama anak itu. Ia tengah berdiri menatap sekumpulan keluarganya yang terkapar ditanah dengan kondisi mengenaskan.

"Mereka... telah mengambil semuanya dariku... semuanya..."lirihnya

Meratapi pemandangan didepannya dengan perasaan yang telah bercampur aduk. Ia tidak tahu haruskah dia marah atau sedih, Kini ia bagaikan mahkluk tanpa emosi. Meskipun begitu wajahnya mengisyaratkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

" _Nee, Ka-san, Tou-san,_ Mari _nee-chan... ima wa... dousureba ii no?"_ Tanyanya kepada orang yang tak bernyawa itu. Tangan kanannya menggengam erat lengan kiri atas, untuk menekan rasa perih dari luka bakar hasil ledakkan bom.

Lelaki itu diam, terduduk memandang mayat orang yang dicintainya sembari berharap bantuan datang dari luar sana.

Rasanya mustahil sekali mengharapkan uluran tangan seseorang dalam keadaan seperti ini namun atas kehendakNya, bantuan yang ia harapkan datang. Begitu orang yang berpakaian pelinding putih serta mengenakan masker itu muncul, Yuuri langsung diberi pertolongan pertama untuk mengobati luka bakarnnya. Walaupun pada akhirnya dokter dengan terpaksa harus mengamputasi pergelangan tangan kirinya karena hampir membusuk dan menggantikan lengan yang hilang itu dengan sebuah _bionic arm._

Ia bersyukur masih bisa hidup walaupun harus kehilangan pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Namun, bukan hanya dirinya saja. Mereka yang selamat juga mengalami hal serupa dengan Yuuri. Belum cukup sampai disitu, mereka juga termaksud Yuuri akan dikarantina karena tubuhnya tercemar radio aktif.

Tekanan batin terus bergejolak didalam hatinya. Membuat ia menyerah pada kehidupannya yang stagnam dan menderita ini dan suatu hari hasrat untuk 'membebaskan dirinya' dari sana muncul. Lalu ketika rasa itu muncul, pasti ada saja seorang dokter psikolog menghampirinya, mencoba menenangkannya dengan sugesti-sugesti yang ia ucapkan dari mulutnya.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu berbulan-bulan lamanya ditempat karantina pada akhirnya, Yuuri dipindahkan kekamar biasa karena paparan radiasinya menurun. Kamar yang ia tempati sekarang tidak lebihs seperti kamar karantinanya. Yang membedakannya adalah adanya jendela bersebelahan dengan tempat tidur.

Sejak hari itu dimana ia dipindahkan kekamar, hampir setiap harinya ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan menatap keluar jendela sembari memikirkan kebebasaan yang sesungguhnya. Mengandaikan dirinya adalah seekor burung merpati maupun bagaikan seekor kupu-kupu yang rapuh, terbang bebas dilangit biru tanpa ada rasa takut sama sekali akan kekangan dan mara bahaya. Tidak hanya itu, terkadang ia membaca buku yang diberikan oleh dokter yang mengurusnya. Bukan buku dongeng fikif untuk anak-anak yang ia baca, melainkan sebuah novel romansa picisan yang seharusnya tidak pantas dibaca untuk anak seusianya. Terkadang ia membaca autobiografi seorang tokoh maupun cerita dektektif yang sangat ia gemari. Namun kali ini ia memilih untuk memandang langit.

"Oh Yuuri, kau sudah bangun rupanya!" Sapa seseorang

Masuklah seorang pria berjas putih yang merupakan terapisnya. Pria berambut silver pendek itu tersenyum dan membelai lembut surai hitam milknya. "Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Tanyanya sembari mengambil tempat duduk disamping kiri Yuuri supaya tidak ia mengganggu pemandangan yang Yuuri lihat. Lelaki yang ditanyai itu tidak merespon. Matanya malahan tetap terfokus melihat langit biru cerah tak berawan. Mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan pasiennya, otaknya terbesit sebuah rencana untuk membawanya keluar dari ruang perawatan ini.

"Apa kau ingin keluar dari sini? Apa kau penasaran dengan pemandangan yang ada diluar?"

Yuuri masih tidak membalas pertanyaan orang itu namun ia paham dengan apa yang orang itu ucapkan barusan barusan. Bukannya malas untuk menjawab hanya saja ia merasa itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan yang harus ia jawab.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin menjawabnya." Balas orang itu sembari menahan senyum pahit. Ia sudah paham betul bagaimana sifat asli Yuuri makanya ia tidak kaget maupun marah saat Yuuri tidak membalas ucapan maupun pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

"Selamat pagi Yuuri— Oh Dokter Victor."

Lagi. Masuklah seorang dokter yang baru saja menyapa dirinya dan juga menyapa orang disampingnya. Ia berkulit cokelat, berambut hitam.

"Pichit..."

"Bagaimana keadaan Yuuri, Dokter Victor?"

Victor menghela nafas kecil. "Sama seperti kemarin-kemarin. Selalu saja melihat keluar jendela. Kurasa dia ingin keluar, apa boleh kubawa dia pergi ketaman untuk berjalan-jalan?" Tanyanya dengan nada ragu.

"Akan kucheck kondisinya terlebih dahulu—"

Pichit merebahkan Yuuri keatas kasur. Ia mulai memeriksa Yuuri. Mendengarkan detak jantung, melakukan pengcheckan tensi darah dan melakukan tes lainnya. 20 menit berlalu.

"Dia boleh pergi ketaman. Tapi kusarankan jangan lama-lama diluar sana."

Setelah Pichit berkata seperti itu, Victor pergi keluar ruangan untuk mengambil kursi roda. Lelaki itu membopong Yuuri dan menaruhnya diatas kursi roda yang telah dibuka.

Pichit pamit dan pergi menuju kekamar pasien selanjutnya, menjauhi Victor dan Yuuri yang mengarah ketaman. Selama perjalanan, Yuuri tidak menunjukan banyak ekspresi tapi matanya milirik ke benda-benda yang baru ia temui seperti radio yang sedang memutar lagi yang tak ia ketahui, memperhatikan suster yang terlihat dimana-mana, sibuk mengurus pasien dan juga orang-orang yang sedang duduk diruang tunggu, sabar menunggu gilirannya.

Matahari menyapanya dengan hangat bersama dengan burung-burung kecil yang beterbangan dilangit.

"Hei Yuuri, bagaimana menurutmu tentang taman ini? kau baru kesini pertama kali kan?" Victor memulai percakapan namun ia tidak mendapat respon yang diinginkan.

"Indah dan damai bukan?"

"...Damai?" Yuuri membuka mulut. Terpelatuk dengan kata yang diucapkan Victor. "Tidak ada kedamaian disini. Yang kita rasakan ini hanya ilusi. Kita hidup ditengah medan perang, kalau kau ingin merasakan kedamaian yang sesunggunya— lepaskan jiwamu."

Perkataan yang begitu logis itu membungkam mulut Victor.

"Ah— Maaf aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung anda." Tambahnya

"Tidak apa-apa Yuuri. Aku senang... mendengarmu berbicara lagi." Ucap Victor sambil mendorong kursi roda perlahan-lahan.

Pikiran Victor menjadi kacau. Kata-kata yang Yuuri ucapkan itu menjadi biang, kenapa nya hatinya gelisah setengah mati dan merasa seperti terbebani oleh dosa. Ia tahu suatu hari nanti negara yang ia rantau ini akan menjadi medan perang. Dan jika itu benar-benar terjadi, maka kedamaian yang ia rasakan sekarang hanyalah sebuah ilusi.

Ia menatap sendu kelangit biru. Tersenyum pahit dengan keadaan.

Sebuah kilauan cahaya yang menyilaukan tanpa sengaja menyinari mereka. Victor reflek langsung menutupnya begitu juga dengan Yuuri. Namun tak lama berselang ia merasakan getaran dikursi roda yang ia pegang.

"Yuuri!" Reflek ia mendekati Yuuri. Cahaya yang menyilaukan itu mengingatkannya tentang masa lalu yang tidak ingin ia ingat. Nafasnya memburu, badannya gemetaran hebat, pupilnya mengecil dan tanpa Yuuri sadari ia memegang lengan kirinya.

" _Ka—san! Tou-san!_ Mari _nee-chan!"_

"Yuuri, tenanglah!"

Victor mendekap tubuh kecilnya. Ia merasakan debaran jantungnya begitu kencang dengan pelan ia mengelus punggung Yuuri sembari memberi , ia tidak menyangka kalau sesuatu seperti ini akan terjadi lagi, Apalagi beberapa menit yang lalu dia sudah membuat dirinya seperti orang yang dibodohi.

"Sakit... Sakit— Sakit sekali _ka-san..._ "

Yuuri menangis sejadinya didalam dekapan Victor. Tidak mempedulikan orang sekitar yang memperhatikannya. Tangisan yang awalnya hanya isakan kecil pecah semakin membesar. Hatinya tidak kuat menahan penderitaan yang ia tanggung meskipun begitu ia berusaha tetap tegar.

"Menangislah Yuuri jika itu membuatmu merasa baikkan." Ia mengelus-ngelus punggung Yuuri, mencoba menenangkan.

1 jam telah berlalu. Yuuri dalam kondisi mengantuk karena kelelahan sehabis menangis. Dan secepatnya Victor membawanya kembali kekamar lalu merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur. Matanya terpejam, nafas nya kembali normal meskipun begitu terkadang ia mendengar isakan diantara tidurnya.

" _Gomennee,_ Yuuri. Aku—"

0

"Dimana Victor? Tumben sekali dia tidak bersamamu." Tanya salah seorang pasien kepada Pichit.

"Dia sedang mengurus pasien yang lainnya. Kau tahu siapa dia." Balasnya.

"...Anak lelaki yang diselamatkan olehnya. Satu dari segelintir orang yang tidak dieksekusi ditempat karena dianggap masih memungkinkan untuk hidup."

"Ia menyelamatkan anak itu karena ia tidak mau mengulang kejadian yang menimpanya saat perang. Dan lagi, nama anak itu sama persis dengan nama anak yang ia bunuh. Membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah."

Pasien itu tersenyum pahit. "Ya... dia sampai sekarang masih merasa bersalah. Dan entah kenapa melihat dia begitu khawatir dengan anak itu membuatku beranggapan kalau dia adalah orang tua anak itu."

"Sehabis dibebas tugaskan dari sini, katanya Ia ingin membawa anak itu— Oh ya Chris, kau tidak ingin memakai bionic arm?"

Chris mengangkat tangan kanannya yang masih utuh dan masih dapat digerakkan. "Aku masih belum ingin memakainya. Karena aku masih ingin menympan rasa sakit ini."

"Kalau sudah berubah pikiran, panggilah aku seperti biasa." Pichit beranjan dari kursi dan meninggalkan Chris bersama dengan pasien lain yang ada didalam bangsal. Selanjutnya pasien yang harus ia check hari ini adalah Yuuri yang sempat mengalami PTSD beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ketika ia masuk kedalam ruangan, disana sudah ada Victor dengan seorang perawat perempuan yang membawa bunga lily ditangannya

"Ada apa victor? Kenapa Yuko berdiri disampingnya?" Tanya Pichit heran melihat perawat itu berdiri sembari memperlihatkan bunga lily. Victor memberi isyarat diam dan melihat reaksi Yuuri.

"Hei dokter, bisa kah aku pergi kemakam mereka? Aku ingin menunjukkan bunga ini untuk mereka. Apa kau mengijinkannya?" Ia tersenyum. semerkah bunga mekar namun mereka yang ada disana tahu kalau dia sedang menahan kesedihannya.

"Bunga lily adalah kesukaan ibuku. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas. Dia hampir setiap hari membawa bunga lily saat pulang dari pasar lalu menaruhnya didalam pot putih dengan motif yang tidak kuketahui namanya" Tambahnya.

"Kuharap... Aku bisa menunjukkan bunga ini kepada ibu... Seharusnya waktu itu... aku bisa memberikan bunga ini kepadannya... Tapi... tapi..." Wajah cerianya berubah menjadi sedih. Air mata mengalir dengan deras. Yuuri menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tangannya.

Suara tangisan memenuhi ruangan yang sunyi. Ketiga orang itu tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Yuko mencoba menenangkan Yuuri. sedangkan kedua pria itu tidak bergeming. Terutama Victor. Orang yang merasa paling bersalah disana.

"OhTuhan, cobaan apa ini?"

* * *

Terima kasih telah membaca.

EDIT! :

ini cerita dri watpadd ana wwwwwwww. Terinspirasi Metal gear yg wkt itu ana sering mainin. Dan disini ada beberapa pemberitahuan : Jujur, saya lagi stuck nulis merman melody. Oh Boi salah saya gegara sering ngebayangin ending nya jadi ilang semua idenya :'( terus, saya malah nulis FF baru. tapi... apa ya.. hmm bahasa penyampaian nya rada muter gitu :') dan menurut kalian omega verse campur vampir au gapapa kan? :')

Dan saya beneran sibuk :'( Uprak menunggu:'(


End file.
